


Sometimes Steve and Bucky ruin Movie Night™

by shespeaks



Series: It Started With... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespeaks/pseuds/shespeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint choses the movie, you better shut up and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Steve and Bucky ruin Movie Night™

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something Stucky related. Please let me know what you think. :3

It started with Bucky sitting at the end of the couch with his back against the armrest. 

The team were all huddled on Steve’s floor around the projection JARVIS had set up. Avengers’ Movie Night™ always happens when it rains, even without Thor. Steve sometimes wondered what would happen if lightning struck the Tower. Pepper had made hot cocoa and Natasha had snagged some Bailey’s. Tonight they are watching _Mean Girls_ , a movie that Clint declared, “the best of Lindsay Lohan.” Not everyone shares Clint’s enthusiasm, but it’s non-violent and not another Disney movie. 

“Buck, want some popcorn?” Steve whispers to the stoic brunette. Bucky glances at him and burrows deeper into the couch. “Are you cold?” Bucky shrugs and wraps his metal arm around himself. Steve looks around for the omnipresent blanket. “Nat, can you hand me-,” Sam’s quilt gets tossed at his face and he shakes it out over Bucky. Bucky sighs and scoots an inch towards Steve. “Shhh!” Clint says and signs, pointing at the screen where the new girl was wearing an oversized pink polo, “it gets better after this!” Bucky isn’t baffled as much as Steve is, but this obviously wasn’t his vote for Movie Night. (The other option was _Lord of the Rings_ and come on, Clint, what about Legolas?)

They sit in almost complete silence as Tony makes snide remarks about the main girl’s house, “What are those godawful columns doing on that house?” and “How is this set in the suburbs of Chicago?” Clint gives him a withering look, not on par with Natasha’s but nonetheless it makes Tony snuffle into Pepper’s side. Pepper pats him on the hand and hands him some hot cocoa. 

Bucky slides down so that his head is only laying on the arm rest, and he stretches his feet towards Steve. “How is that comfortable?” Steve asks, mindful of the flickering screen and Clint’s hearing aids. He promised to wear them as no one really wanted to read subtitles for an English-speaking movie. 

“Steve, can I-?” Bucky starts, voice a little hoarse from disuse. He takes in Steve’s calmness and his straight face. “Want another blanket?” Steve starts to get up, but disrupts Natasha who was trying to paint his toenails. “Stop or you’ll mess them up!” Natasha is very adamant about Movie Night and pampering. Steve doesn’t want to feel guilty about a missed childhood. “Steve, wait,” Bucky shuffles his body even farther down the couch, til he’s parallel with it – stretched completely out and almost touching Steve’s legs. 

“Do you want to…cuddle?” Steve’s eyebrows furrow but he doesn’t retreat from Bucky’s slow slide down the cushions. Bucky gathers the blankets and himself up to a sitting position and shoves his toes under Steve’s thighs. “What-? Bucky, your feet are freezing! Do you need some socks?” Bucky shakes his head and drapes the blankets over Steve’s lap to trap the heat. After the serum, Steve went from being the cold one to a human furnace. Clint turns his head and signals the universal cut throat motion. “Do you need a moment, Cap? Is Gretchen Wieners’ humiliation too much for you?” 

Steve’s confused, “who’s Gretchen Wieners?” He has been half watching the film and half watching Bucky. Clint huffs and turns back around, turning up the volume as he goes. Natasha and Pepper share a small smile.

~~~

It escalates to Bucky both sitting on Steve while still keeping his feet under Steve’s legs.

Sam can't understand where all their limbs are, but decides he doesn't actually want to know. Another Movie Night, this time with Thor present and watching _How to Train Your Dragon_ **again**. Although animated, it’s not Disney and last week was _The Little Mermaid_ anyways. Tony claimed that Thor was practically a Viking so it was okay and “totally not cultural appropriation.” 

"So we're only watching this again in your attempt to be more politically correct?" Natasha crosses her arms, even though she voted for the movie too. "Huh- no! I genuinely want to see Thor's reaction to it."

“What is this? Dragons? Tony-friend, do you want a dragon?” Thor is visibly confused and intrigued by the beanbag chair he chose. “Maybe I can ask Loki to let you borrow his daughter,” he muses while Bruce and Tony look horrified. 

“No, that’s okay! Don’t want to bother him!” Bruce rushes out frantically, not wanting to see Loki again. He collapses into the armchair and rubs his forehead.

“Wait, Loki had ANOTHER animal kid?” Tony’s eyes bug out, “No, actually I don’t want to know. Pepper! Can I have a stronger drink?!”

There’s a resounding “NO!” from all members of the team, except Bucky who chuckles used to Tony’s weird antics. There’s no where else Bucky would rather be and these dorks have become his family. 

“Let’s get this show on the road! But not literally, JARVIS, lights please,” Clint urges. The lights dim to 40% and bowls of popcorn get passed around. Sam offers Bucky his quilt again and Bucky smiles. Natasha pours glasses of wine and settles in against Clint on the couch, while Bucky and Steve claim the loveseat this time. 

Bucky loves Toothless and no one is surprised by his adult-sized onesie. Bucky insists it’s not because they both have a left prosthetic, but who is he kidding? Steve looks ill-suffering by the heat of it all but on the inside he’s grinning so hard. Just try to picture a former assassin in a full body suit of black fleece and a hood with eyes. (Where Tony found one big enough is a mystery. “Etsy is a magical place, Wilson.”) “You’re adorable,” Steve assures Bucky, not like Bucky didn’t know damn well himself.

“Yo, Cap, stop blowing Barnes with your eyes and watch the damn movie!” Clint has his hearing aids in again. Thor looks around, “Is there a strong wind inside?” Tony groans, “Thor, buddy, look at the Viking hats! You have those right?” Bruce snickers.

“Everybody shut up!” Clint is very passionate about not missing a second of a movie he’s seen a dozen times. They make it through the movie and no one stops JARVIS from auto-playing the sequel. 

They do stop when it seems as if Bucky’s onesie is trying to contain Steve too. Clint throws popcorn at them and gets up with a huff. “Is nothing sacred anymore?!”


End file.
